Somewhere Only We Know
by pyrolyn-776
Summary: The skit-playing girl said, "But I'm playing Melanie! He can't be Oliver! Didn't you read the script? Chad Dylan Cooper is going to play my - my love interest." ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance. Just the written stuff below. **

**So...here's a little SWAC fic I conjured up with a tiny speck of imagination. Who knows? Maybe you'll enjoy it. Maybe not. Really, this is just a teaser piece, a way to test the waters. If you like the direction it's going, and you'd like to read more, I suggest you review. After all, how else am I supposed to give my audience what they want? ;)**

**--**

_pyrolyn-776_** presents:**

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**A Channy fic**

--

"You're telling me that Chad Dylan Cooper is going to be playing Oliver Night!?"

Currently, Sonny Munroe was pacing around her dressing room, the one granted to her after her sixth episode of _So Random_. Because of her the ratings had shot through the roof, and it was only natural that such success was met with equal amounts of star treatment. Though, Sonny was able to admit to herself at least that the enormous room was lonely, and she really did miss sharing with Tawni.

Sonny's mom was sitting on one of the cushion-y sofas in the room, her eyes closed as she half-heartedly listened to Sonny rant. "Yup," she responded after a moment.

The skit-playing girl stopped pacing and clenched her fists angrily. "But _I'm _playing Melanie! He can't be Oliver! Didn't you read the script!? Chad Dylan Cooper is going to play my - my _love interest_." She closed her eyes and let her shoulders quake from the pure revulsion. She did not even want to think about kissing such an imbecile.

Yeah, Chad was really cute. And he was an excellent actor - when he wasn't trying to impress some blonde bimbo, that is. There was just something about him that got under her skin, made her want to hurt something, made her want to - to scream and cry and inflict large amounts of pain on innocent dandelions.

Sonny's mom slowly opened one eye and smiled to herself at the way her daughter seemed to go through dozens of emotions at the same time. When she responded, she was still laughing, "Yup."

"How could you let this happen!?" Sonny turned on her mother, eyes blazing, hair wild.

The _So Random _crew had just wrapped up their final episode of season three, the end of Sonny's first season. It was a lot of fun, and Sonny was super-glad that the producers had decided to re-new the show as well as her cotnract. Precisely four months later, Sonny, Nico, Tawni, Zora, and Grady would be back for another season.

And in the mean time? Tawni and Sonny were cast for a new movie - _Somewhere Only We Know_. The movie called for a pretty brunette, a bitchy blonde, yada yada yada. Same old Hollywood bullshit dished out of some script writer's ass? Probably. But Sonny saw something in Melanie Peace, the lead girl. There was some kind of spark in the role, and she needed to be a part of it.

She came to Hollywood to be on a TV show, but she wasn't leaving until she was able to make other girls, girls like her, feel something magical. She wanted them to feel like love wasn't just some silly emotion. She wanted them to believe in it with every step they took, every breath they breathed, every smile they shared with a stranger. And damn it all to hell if she wasn't going to do just that.

Connie Munroe sighed and sat up, opening both eyes. "You signed on first, Sonny. You're kind of stuck. You have an obligation now to see this movie through. What does it matter that that Mackenzie boy will be playing your love interest?"

Sonny rolled her eyes, and plopped down on the sofa with her. "Mom. It's Chad. Dylan. Cooper. Of course it matters!" She sagged into the cushions and let her body relax. Quietly, she said, "Well, I'm just going to have to get out of it. There's no way I'm starring in a movie with him."

Connie touched her hand, stroking it gently, just like she did when Sonny was a little girl. "Sonny. Don't you remember what you said after you read the script? You told me that Melanie Peace was a girl you'd always dreamed of playing. Do you really want to throw all of that away?"

"No..."

"Then don't worry about Dylan Cooper - Chad Dylan, whatever his name is."

Sonny cracked a smile, and laughed at her clueless, Wisconsin-born mother. "Chad Dylan Cooper, mom. We could call him CDC for short. You know, Child Development Center?" She couldn't hold a straight face, and had to let the laughter flow, almost roaring when her mother rolled her eyes at her.

"Ha. Save the funny for the next season of _So Random_."

Sonny shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "Hey, I can't help it. I'm naturally hysterical."

"Alright, honey. I've got to get some sleep. Big flight home tomorrow, remember?" Connie got up slowly, not wanting to leave just yet. She really did have to get back to the Hilton she was staying at though. "I'm going to miss you so much, baby."

"Right." Sonny shook her head sadly. In the middle of her first season, she had turned seventeen. Her parents surprised her when they allowed her to live in L.A. by herself, though they would be visiting constantly. It was just too hard drifting in between her and her younger sister, Veronica. "I'm really going to miss you, mom," she said through tears.

"I'm going to miss you, too, baby, but we can always email and talk on the phone. Plus, you'll have Tawni around to keep you company." Connie threw in the Tawni point with mild casualness, knowing that the two girls weren't exactly friends. "You'll be okay, won't you?"

"Of course, mom. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Oh, baby. You're still a little girl. There's so many things you haven't learned yet - so many things I'm not sure I can teach you."

"Like what?"

"You'll have to find that out on your own, Sonny-girl." Connie reached for her jacket, sitting carefully on an armchair, and then gently stroked Sonny's cheek. "You'll do great, you hear me? You're going to be a perfect Melanie, and I'm positive that Chad Dylan Cooper won't be as bad as you think."

Sonny leaned into Connie's embrace, but grimaced at her words. Chad Dylan Cooper not _that _bad? Yeah. Sure.

Psh. Sonny sighed. _Let the nightmare begin,_ she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

****

I do not own Sonny With A Chance. Just the written stuff below.

**Wow. I was totally blown away by the amount of reviews this little piece reeled in. I have to say that it totally doesn't deserve it, though. And I'm not being modest. I'm being honest when I say that there is one other story in this fandom that I am in love with at the moment. THAT story deserves twice the amount of reviews/faves/alerts that mine has received. As a favor to me and to **_faerietaleredux _**please go read (AND review dahlings!) her lovely story, **_Potions, Princes & Monsters, Oh my!_ **Trust this Pyro when she says that you will not be disappointed. (The link to the story is in my favorites in case anyone is too lazy to look it up!!!)**

**--**

_pyrolyn-776_** presents:**

**The Second Installment of** _Somewhere Only We Know_

**A ChadSon fic**

--

_Melanie: "Don't look at me like that, Oliver. What's done is done."_

_Oliver: "Quoting Lady Macbeth, Mel? We're not destruction or malice. We're Melanie and Oliver. We're not a Shakespearean tragedy!"_

_Melanie: "Yes, yes we are. You're Romeo. I'm Juliet. Don't you see?"_

_Oliver: "Mel. They **die**."_

_Melanie: "That's what I'm saying. We're doomed to fail. We can't be together." _

_Oliver: "Says who? Them? They don't rule over us, Melanie! We make our own destiny. We can make us work."_

_Melanie: "Do we, Ollie? Do we make our own destiny? Or do we simply live long enough to realize that fate calls the shots?"_

_Oliver: "I don't know. And I don't care! I **love **__you. Isn't that enough?"_

_Melanie: "Ollie. When is it ever?" _

"CUT! Sonny! Chad! Why are you torturing us with this - this crap? Melanie and Oliver are in LOVE. They're not supposed to be repulsed by each other. You!" The director, a middle-aged fellow, pointed to Chad. "Your one and only is telling you that you can't be together. Are you going to have your hands in your pockets as she's saying this? No! GET IN THERE! STROKE HER HAIR! HOLD HER CLOSE! BE. A. MAN!"

Chad Dylan Cooper was not one known for his cool composure or for his grace and wisdom. He was a teenage superstar, and really, what did he need compsure and grace for? Tossing his six-hundred dollar haircut around, he let his icy glare land on his leading lady. "This is YOUR fault."

"_My _fault? I believe the director singled YOU out, Mr. I-Check-Myself-Out-Every-Chance-I-Get." Sonny glared right back, no longer captive of his undeniable good looks. Hands on her hips, she dropped her script and then turned to Mr. Renolds himself, saying, "I can't work with this - this blonde bimbo!"

Mr. Renolds sighed and put a hand to his head. "Why, oh why, did I bother making this movie. Stupid Renolds, stupid. You KNEW there would be teenagers playing these parts. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

Sonny and Chad momentarily forgot that they were at odds ends and stared at their director darkly. "WE'RE STANDING RIGHT HERE!" the two chorused.

"I can see that! I'm sentencing the two of you to Renolds Boot Camp! For the next three weeks the two of you will rehearse this script again and again and _again_. If you don't get it down by April 10th, consider yourselves FIRED."

Sonny snapped her quick-witted retort back, and elbowed Chad to keep him from saying something stupid. "Yes, Mr. Renolds," Sonny told him.

And with that, the script rehearsal promptly came to a close. Sonny and Chad were exiled, and as the leading pair they would have to find a way to make their mutual hatred appear as the opposite on-screen. Because if they didn't their "good names" would forever be stained with uber failure. And trust, that is the one and one thing only, that Sonny and Chad refuse to be.

* * *

"You know I hate you, right?"

"Yup."

"And that you suck?"

"I don't su - "

"Yes you do."

Chad glared at his female counterpart. "Gee, Mary Sunshine, I really appreciate that."

"You're so very welcome! Next time you need to deflate your ego, come and see me. I will be more than happy to un-boost your confidence." Sonny rolled her eyes and continued to read through her script, unknowingly moving her lips to Melanie's words. After a few silent seconds, Sonny began to whisper the lines to herself. _"Love is not a four letter word to describe a euphoric feeling for one person only, Ollie. It's just a word. It doesn't mean anything. What I feel for you is more than just a four letter word. You are a thousand stars shining across the sky, the feeling I get when I watch the sunrise. You are more than just my love. So much more."_

_"Melanie, for years I've waited for you to say those words to me. And now that you have I just - I just. God, I wish I was as good with words as you are. I got nothing, okay? I'm cheesy and anything romantic I could do for you would've been taken from some cheese-ball before me. I love you, and I'm sorry that I don't have any metaphors in stock right now but I - "_

_"It's okay. I know. Ollie. You and me? People will write legends about us. Because...you're my Ollie."_

_"And you're my Mel."_

Chad and Sonny blushed and looked up. "Um," Sonny said. "I - I didn't realize that we were, uh - "

"Ye - yeah. Well." Chad set down his script and took a quick sip of the water by his side. "Do you want to just keep reading or - "

Sonny glanced at her watch and shook her head. "Sorry. I've got to get home. Laia moved out and her - her cousin needed a place to stay, so I offered and I'm supposed to help her move in. I, um," she looked down again, hiding her eyes with her bangs. "Does tomorrow at three work for you?"

"Uh. Sure. Definately. My place?"

"Yeah, that'll work. Um, where do you live?'

Chad smiled a grin unlike the ones Sonny was used to. He wasn't trying to impress her or anyone else for that matter. He looked...breathtaking. Taking her script away, he scrawled his address across one of the corners. "I'll see you later, Sonny."

Sonny blushed like she did the first time she met him. Waving stupidly, she said, "Bye Ollie!"

Chad turned back around and mouthed, "Bye Mel."

Sonny melted into her seat and thought to herself, _this was supposed to be a nightmare. Oh, no. I better not be falling for Chad Dylan Cooper. That would be...bad. Very, very bad. _

Taking her script and shoving into her bag, she got up and said quietly, "Very bad, indeed."

* * *

**Okay. So, I've only watched the first two episodes, and because of that, this entire story is based off of that alone. Sorry, dudes. Anyhow, because only Chad, Sonny, and Tawni will actually be making appearances from time to time, I'm going to need some volunteers to be any future characters I might weave into this story. What I mean is, if you're willing to give me your name and a quick description of who you are, I might use that synopsis in this fic. You don't have to be truthful. Actually, you can make up whatever you like, including your name. Make up a character for me if you wish. I'm just sort of lazy, and don't want to bother with that myself. I'm sure a few of you won't mind...right? Heh. **

_*Note: I'm more prone to choosing characters from people who are thoughtful and don't just review this piece so that their "character/personality" will be chosen. If you're a decent reviewer and you also want to put input into this little note, than trust me when I say you'll be given my full consideration. Thank you so much!!!_

**-Pyro**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Once again: Wow. I don't really know what to say other than, well, thank you. Guys…as cheesy as it sounds, I really do love you all for reviewing!!! And for participating in my character building, thank you, thank you, thank you! **

Thanks to…_**shouldbeonbroadway, utmy123, Avatarfanx2, LittleRedOne, Alyssa4Music4Life, Oddball15, volley07, lucasgirl33, Shizuku Tsukishima749, xSherraMP3, UndeniablyMe, Serendipity545, ChocolatexChicaxCasey95, RandomlysmuRfy, smiles4smiles, FasttalkingInsanity, Ch3eSuS'x, ukranianmira, MidnightThief15, Emmybear ox, kittycat090, XDPurpleTiggersXD, CricketTheNeonOwl, Mel-lovesong4, eragon23860, howlsatthemoon, MusicalSoul3000, 817, faerietaleredux, Oo lovetoday oO, xScribbles819, Maiqu, xxxIhEaRtDaNcExxx, WolfxAngel,** and **raven-shadowsong3**_ for reviewing!!! Also thanks to everyone who may review in the future! ^_^

(I wanted to mention you guys because I didn't get around to replying to all of you, and I felt horrible for that. I'm so, so, sorry. Hopefully "public" declarations of thanks, helps? Haha, thanks again!)

And a HUGE thanks to these two individuals… **_volley07_**, and _**Serendipity545**_. Their characters have been selected to appear in this story of mine, and if you're wondering why it's because they went above and beyond my expectations, and their creative personality descriptions far out-weighed any physical ones. Thank you all for lending me your creative wisdom, and if it turns out I need tiny roles I'll definitely hit one of you guys up, but I hope you'll enjoy my adaptation of **_volley's_** _Fern Michael's_ and **_Serendipity's_** _Elizabeth Faye Carter_.

And now, because this note is getting RIDICULOUSLY long, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! :D

--

**_pyrolyn-776_ Presents**

**The third installment of **_Somewhere Only We Know_

**A ChadSon fic (thanks to Oo lovetoday oO for coining the name. :P)**

--

"Elizabeth, right?"

After leaving Chad, Sonny had decided that nothing was going to change. She had merely spazzed out for a few minutes. Chad Dylan Cooper did not effect her in any way, shape, or form. He was her co-worker. Not a potential boyfriend. And she was just going to have to deal with that. Luckily, helping Laia's cousin move in would most definitely take her mind off of the stud-ly actor.

Sonny's new roommate, tall and fit, looked down at the petite brunette. "Yup. Elizabeth Carter, at your service. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She winked at Sonny and then took off her Converse, holding them in her hand, unsure of where to put them.

Sonny smiled and pointed to the closet behind her. "That's for shoes. Your room's across from mine, just down the hall. Kitchen's over here, living room over there. Everything else is in between. And this," Sonny held up her hand, "is your new key. Welcome, roomie."

Elizabeth grinned and reached for the key. "This is going to be great! I mean, at first I was a little apprehensive, seeing as how you're this big-shot actress and all."

"Me? Bigshot? As if!" Sonny almost died from laughing so hard, but Elizabeth wasn't joining in. Sonny stopped abruptly. "I'm not!"

"Who are you trying to kid? You or me?" Elizabeth headed over to the living area, plopping down on the sofa. "You do realize that you're Sonny Munroe, right? Girl who stole the hearts of comedic fans all over the globe? And now you're starring in your first movie and directors everywhere want _you _to be a part of their films. I mean just today I went into an audition and all I kept hearing was, 'No, hun. Do it like Sonny would. _Be _Fiona, not this freakishly tall chick from some distant galaxy.'"

Sonny blushed and stood awkwardly across from her new roomate, running a hand through her hair. Sonny was certain she'd never adjust to her new life, at least not completely. "I'm really not all that amazing - I just...act."

Elizabeth jumped up from her sitting position, surprising Sonny. "Exactly! It's just something you do! Like breathing!" Elizabeth continued to rant, embarrasing Sonny even further. When she finally noticed that her big-shot roomate was inching away slowly, she said, "Uh, sorry...I tend to do that a lot."

"Go off on a crazy tangent?"

"Well, yes...but no. I was going to say that I have a knack for making people feel awkward and uncomfortable. But on the plus side I make a great manicotti!"

Sonny blinked. "That's, um, great?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, Sonny. You're cuter than a button, yes you are."

To herself, Sonny muttered, "Since when are buttons cute?"

"Okay, so I'm going to go unpack my stuff, and maybe we could go out tonight for dinner...? Unless you have other plans, I mean."

Elizabeth was really sweet and sincere, in her own, slightly odd way, but Sonny really enjoyed her. She had character. "Of course. Just holler when you're done, and in the mean time I'm going to go practice some of my lines."

"Sounds good to me." Elizabeth then crossed the living room and made her way down the hall.

As soon as Sonny heard the door shut her mind was invaded once more by thoughts of her co-star, Chad Dylan Cooper. _Chad Dylan Cooper does not matter in real life. Chad Dylan Cooper does not matter in real life. Chad Dylan Cooper does not matter in real life. _Sonny continued the mental mantra for a few minutes before sitting down with her script. Aloud, she spoke, "Oliver, I feel as if no one is on our side. You and me - we're never going to get their approval. Face it, Ollie. Fate is against us."

_Oliver: "It doesn't matter."_

_Melanie: "It _does _matter! Everything matters! How can you sit here and act as if everything's going to be okay!? NOTHING is okay, Ollie! Nothing is going to change!"_

_Oliver: "Why are you trying so hard to end things? The truth, Mel, is that you don't care about what everyone else thinks. You're just scared."_

_Melanie: "Oh, right. That makes perfect sense. I'm scared. Scared of **what**?"_

_Oliver: "You're scared that maybe, just maybe, you and me can have what we want."_

_Melanie: "I already have you! Why should I be scared?"_

_Oliver: "You're not scared of holding on, Mel. You have me, I'm yours. You're scared that in the end, we'll lose each other."_

_Melanie: "This is bullshit!"_

_Oliver: "Melanie!"_

_Melanie: "Don't 'Melanie' me! This - this _us - _it's bullshit."_

_Oliver: "So our love means nothing to you?"_

_Melanie: "Oh, shut up, Ollie. You know it does. It means everything."_

_Oliver: "Then why are we even having this conversation?"_

_Melanie: "I don't know? Because we're fulfilling our high school destiny? You know - first we break up, then we make up. It's a vicious cycle, I tell you."_

_Oliver: "Melanie...shut up and let me kiss you."_

_Melanie: "Now wait just a minu - oh. That was nice."_

_Oliver: "Good, now this time, stop talking entirely. I want to enjoy this."_

Sonny stopped reading the script and sighed. Brushing back her hair, she turned to look out of her window, to watch as heavy rain began to fall down. "Where the heck is _my _Oliver?" she mumbled.

Thunder and lightning answered her question. Sonny rested her head against the sofa. "I don't know if that was a good sign or a bad omen, but thanks almighty rain gods. Now, for your next trick could you please make my one true love appear?" She closed her eyes.

The doorbell rang.

Brown orbs fluttered open. "Huh. Well. That was fast."

* * *

**Due to the malfunction that swept around our lovely website, this post was extremely delayed. Even though it was totally not my fault (;D) I just want to say I'm sorry! It sucks when stuff like that happens.**

**Anyhow. Poll time!**

**Would you rather Pyro update this particular story with longer chapters, but fewer updates, or the same sized chapters with regular, more frequent updates? Tell me, kiddies! I must know soon! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Sonny With A Chance.

**A/N: Okay, guys! Seriously, how many times do you guys want me to swoon, sigh, and stare completely baffled by the amount of glowing reviews this little tale has received? Because I got to tell you - I've done it quite a bit. I appreciate you all, and I can't express to you enough how much it pleases me to know that you enjoy my writing. Hopefully, this chapter is not a hit and miss, but another chapter well received. Thank you!**

**Oh! And before I forget, I'd like to suggest you all read **_faerietaleredux's_ **lovely tale, **_Razzle Berry: Sunshine and Drowning. _**It's really, really, really good. Better than good. Better than Pyro's work. TRUST me.**

**--**

**_pyrolyn-776_ Presents**

**The fourth installment of** _Somewhere Only We Know_

**A ChadSon fic **

--

_"Huh. Well. That was fast." _

Staring bemusedly at the front door, Sonny couldn't figure out who it could be. She was seriously just joking - and if a fairytaleisque prince had really shown up, he could just ride away on his white horse. She did not, and would not ever, need a Mr. Prince Charming.

"Sonny?" Elizabeth called from down the hall, poking her head outside the door. "Are you going to get that?"

The doorbell rang once more, a cute charming little bell. So, Sonny wasn't hallucinating. Someone was really at the door, and she was technically obligated to answer. She bit her lip and turned her head towards her new roomie. "Um, I don't know? I think I'll just let the door take the message," she joked.

Elizabeth's eyebrows went up and, curious as to why Sonny didn't want to get up, she left her room and entered the living room. "Do you know who it is?"

"Um, no."

"Should I get it?"

Before Sonny could answer, the person began to knock. Three times, a solid, graceful amount. Whoever it was, wasn't taking rejection lightly.

"Well, I -

Two more slow knocks sounded from the door. Both girls turned to the door, and both stood. Sonny sighed, and put her hands up to Elizabeth. "No worries. I'll get it. For all I know it's my prince coming to pronounce me his princess."

Elizabeth pondered her statement. "Right...well, I'm going to go put my stuff away. While I'm gone, don't do anything too crazy...crazy." She shook her head as she walked off, already finding Sonny Munroe to be a weird one.

Sonny opened the door nervously, not exactly sure what - or who for that matter - to expect. "Hi. Can I help - "

"Sonny! It's me! Will!"

Sonny's jaw nearly dropped. Will? As in, Wisconsin _boyfriend_ Will? Hadn't she broken up with him before she moved? Sonny had no words at all. And nothing was coming out.

"Sonny?" Will's smile slowly evaporated. "You're not excited to see me," he said, stating the obvious.

Tension cut through the air like a knife through butter. It was excruciating for both sides, and neither knew what to say to remedy the situation. Sonny stared, while Will waited for a response. Finally, Sonny said, "What are you doing here?"

He was soaked. And the little twinkle in his eye disappeared when excitement wasn't shining in her eyes as well. "I, uh, live here now." He threw her one of his crooked smiles, and just like old times, her heart did a little flip-flop.

Did this mean that Will was Mr. Prince Charming?

"You live here now?" Sonny questioned slowly. Her brain had turned off the second she saw him. And unfortunately, she was having a hard time re-locating the on button.

"Yup."

"That's...great."

"Really? So you're not totally repulsed by the idea of us being neighbors?"

Sonny blinked. "Neighbors? You mean, like Wisconsin?"

"Like Wisconsin." He smiled again and then his body shivered a little. "So, listen, I know that it's been a while, and you've got this really awesome life now, but I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to catch up? Tonight, maybe?"

Sonny's voice squeaked a little as she choked on her response. "Tonight?"

"You're not into it." He muttered to himself, "This was a bad idea." Will stepped back and awkwardly said, "So, uh, I'm gonna' go. It was, uh, nice seeing you again, sunny-girl." He nearly hit himself for letting slip her old nickname. "Sonny," he tried again.

She blushed and waved back like an idiot. "Um. Bye Will."

After closing the door, Sonny knocked her head against it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"What was stupid?" Elizabeth showed up behind the comedic actress, causing the brunette to jump.

"Me. _I'm _stupid."

"Why?"

"Because the rain gods were throwing me a bone and I didn't listen! I'm stupid! Stupid Sonny. Stupid Will." She threw her hands up in the air and then stomped off to her room.

And behind she left a bewildered Elizabeth, who muttered to herself, "Great. I just bought myself a one-way ticket to Dramaville. Thank you, cousin. I finally understand why you moved."

* * *

"Okay, so I think we should go over the lines we went over last time? It didn't really sound right to me, and we've got to get this stuff down fast. What do you think?"

Three o'clock, just like she promised. Sonny and Chad were together, alone, at his apartment - to study, of course. Her mind was elsewhere though, and she didn't quite catch his question.

"Sonny?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it long enough to see that she had no idea what he was going on about.

"The lines? Should we go over the same ones we were doing last time?" He gave her a look, one that clearly said "Stop wasting my time, you pathetic little comedian chick".

She bit back a sarcastic retort, and instead said, "Yeah. Sure. Let's go."

The two sat comfortably in his living room, which was, oddly enough, furnished beautifully. It was pretty shocking on Sonny's part. Sitting Indian style, she began, "_"Love is not a four letter word to describe a euphoric feeling for one person only, Ollie. It's just a word. It doesn't mean anything. What I feel for you is more than just a four letter word - _"

Chad cut her off. "Are you feeling okay?" Setting down his script, he was surprised when she threw hers down, annoyed.

"Not really, no." She brushed back her hair and sighed. "It's just - my ex-boyfriend is now my next door neighbor and it's highly possible he's my white knight, my prince charming, the Clyde to my Bonnie. I just don't know if I want it to happen. He really is Mr. Perfect, y'know? Parents love him. Friends hated me because of him. Couldn't go anywhere without at least one girl trying to steal him away...it's just...complicated."

The blonde across from her blinked. "And what does this have to do with Melanie and Oliver?"

"Nothing. I just - forget it. Let's practice."

"No. Look, you want my advice?"

She deadpanned, "Are you going to tell me even if I say no?"

"Yes."

"Then what difference does it make?"

"I think that he's a douche and you shouldn't worry about him."

Sonny processed what he said, trying to decipher a deeper meaning. She couldn't come up with one. "He's not a douche," she defended.

"Right. Why'd you break up?"

"I moved here. Long distances don't ever work."

Chad's smirk morphed into a grimace. "That's disgustingly cute. But I don't take it back. Dude's a douche. You need to date a really awesome guy. Someone who'll fight for you. Someone strong, smart, someone - "

Sonny snorted. "Someone like you?"

Chad grinned. "Yes."

The comedian's eyes widened. "I was kidding!"

"So? I wasn't."

* * *

**A/N: Yes. For now, I'm leaving it here. If you want, virtually kill me in a review. Bye now! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Sonny With A Chance.

**A/N: Oh, jeezus. How could you guys have sent me so many amazing reviews!?! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THIS STORY ISN'T ALL THAT AMAZING!?! Gah. Forget it! :P Minions of Pyro, read and enjoy! **

**--**

**_pyrolyn-776_**** Presents**

**The fifth installment of** _Somewhere Only We Know_

**A ChadSon fic **

--

_"So? I wasn't."_

First Sonny laughed, saying, "Chad, comedy isn't your calling. Leave that to the professionals, okay?" But when her blonde co-star didn't join in, like she had anticipated, she stopped and looked at him like he had gone off his happy pills. "What are you, stupid?"

He ignored her second comment, and instead told her, "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm inclined to agree. Chad Dylan Cooper does not do funny."

No. Of course not. Instead, Chad Dylan Cooper does stupid. Stupid, stupid boy.

Sonny, aggravated, blew that flimsy, annoying strand of hair out of her eyes, so that she could fully glare at him. "First off, don't talk in third person. And secondly, you shut up. You do not know what you're talking about and it's – it's not nice to mess with a girl's feelings. They're fragile, you know." She stuck her tongue out for good measure, her eyes closing.

What she didn't see was the soft smile that crossed over his stud-like features. She didn't witness how his head did this adorable little dip, nor did she see how his eyes quickly traced over her face – a small attempt at memorizing each detail.

He coughed and did that funny little boy thing guys do when they're nervous, rubbing the back of his head, and avoiding all eye contact. "What I'm saying, Sonny, is that I wasn't kidding."

The two sat in awkward silence. Sonny processing, Chad counting the number of different ways to "woo" her.

She swallowed tightly and then leaned forward. "Right. So, you're telling me that you like me? That you want to be more than friends?"

He chuckled and smiled, "Well, if you really want to…"

"Chad."

"I believe that is my name, yes. Don't you just love the way it rolls off of your tongue? Chad. It's like velvet."

"Chad!" Sonny almost yelled. How was it that he could go from being slightly sweet to borderline moron so quickly? Did he learn that little trick or did he have to go to school for it? Honestly, Sonny didn't know. What she did, was that Chad Dylan Cooper was an idiot, through and through.

His smile intensified and he pointed to her. "See? You do like saying it. Chad. _Chad__. **Chad****.**_" Each time he said his name it got more dramatic. His speech and her annoyance.

Sonny began to mutter, "You insufferable - look. You're not into me, you just - " She stumbled for the right words, but they didn't come out the way she wanted.

Chad rested a hand over hers, and said with emotion, "Sonny, don't tell _me_ how I feel. Let me tell _you_."

Sonny snorted. "Chad. I saw that episode of Mackenzie Falls! God, you're so stupid. If you really liked me you would've used an original line. But, no. Chad Dylan Cooper is too stupid for that! God Chad, you're a notorious womanizing fool! You go after every single co-star that'll give you the time of day. Well, guess what, stud! This is five and a half feet of conquest you shall not claim victory to!"

She nodded, once for herself, and a second time to show him that she was not about to give in to his womanizing charms.

And then he ruined her satisfaction with, "We'll see about that, Sonny."

Oh, boy. That sounded like a challenge.

"Is that a challenge?"

He smirked. "If it is, you're going to lose."

"Oh, you think so?" She leaned back and crossed her arms. There was absolutely no way that Chad Dylan Cooper could beat her at anything. She was too smart to let him, dang it.

"I don't think," he leaned in closer and with as much intimidation as he could muster, followed up with, "I know."

She laughed in his face, loudly with pure amusement. "I don't think you know either, idiot."

He thought about what he had said and what she had said back to him. When a crimson blush flushed his cheeks, his wise response was, "…shut up."

Eager to get things over with, Sonny laid both of her palms face down on his mahogany coffee table. "Fine. Here's how it's going to play out: I kiss you, you win. You kiss me, I win."

"Well, that doesn't sound too much like a competition, but you can bet on your life, Sonny, I'm going to win. What are the stakes?"

"If you win, I'll do, be, say – whatever you want me to." She waved her hand flippantly, already getting it into her head that she'd win. "Kissing for the movie doesn't count, by the way," she added as an afterthought.

He thought about it, weighed his options, and with pride shook his head. "No."

Sonny nearly fell out of her chair in shock. "What do you mean, no!?"

If Chad Dylan Cooper had been playing her the entire time, she'd _kill_ him.

"If I win, you have to date me."

Correction: If Chad Dylan Cooper won, she'd kill _herself_.

She stared confused. Why would he want that of all things? "What? Fine. But if I win, which I will, you disappear from my life. Oh, and you have to stop being a jerk, too."

He smiled. She smiled. The entire room smiled – nervously of course. On cue, Chad said, "Deal."

"Great. Now, can we please get back to the script? I've really got to get this down if I'm going to be kissing a complete toad like you."

Chad smacked her thigh with his script. "Then when you kiss me I'll turn into your prince."

"It's a frog, you dip – ugh, you're not even worth the explanation."

"Whatever, Sonny. Now. Can we please get back to the script? You've really got to get this down if you're going to be swooning at me during every scene."

Sonny rolled her eyes. And to herself muttered, "You are so delusional it's scary."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is short because I'll be updating again in a couple of days or so. Review for me, please! I love youuuuu! (NO, REALLY! I DO!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Sonny With A Chance.

**A/N: Oh. Hai. Welcome to the sixth installment of SOWK. Pyro feels extremely bad for not having replied to every single review sent into this story. She is wallowing in agony, actually, and refuses to talk in first person. Mmm-hmm. So! She's asking that if you enjoy this story, and this chapter, you review. She shall respond…in first person no less! Good day, all. Pyro hopes you enjoy this. ;) **

**Pyro also wanted to squeeze in a little bit of free advertising for her good buddy, **_faerietaleredux_. **She asks that the second you finish this little chapter you head on over to the third installment of **_Potions, Princes, & Monsters, Oh My!_ **simply because, as always, the story is amazing. You will not be disappointed, Pyro swears. And please kids, don't forget to review? Authors love responding (when evil chemistry/algebra teachers aren't piling them up with homework…). **

**--**

**_pyrolyn-776_ Presents**

**The sixth installment of** _Somewhere Only We Know_

**A ChadSon fic **

--

"AMANDA!"

The kids of Hollywood Weekly winced inwardly for their comrade. That voice, that yell, that damn spoken exclamation point could mean only one thing.

Fern Michael's needed gossip. Bad. And she knew exactly where she wanted it to come from. Unluckily for Amanda, one of the journalists for the notorious tabloid, she had been the lucky chick-a-dee chosen.

Amanda sighed and pushed away from her desk with caution. Straightening out her blouse and slipping her heels back on she slowly, yet rapidly, made her way towards her boss's office. She tapped twice, and when the harsh, "GET IN HERE NOW!" came from the opposite side, she vaguely wondered if she'd be safer backing up and running away. _Probably_, she couldn't help but think to herself.

She opened the door and closed it behind her. "Look Fern, I –

"Shush!" Fern was rapidly typing away with her fake nails, a wide grin spread across her face. "Take that, whore," she murmured under her breath.

Amanda winced outwardly, wondering who exactly Fern had slammed._ Not my problem_, she told herself.

When Fern finally turned away from the screen, she motioned for Amanda to take a seat. "Sit down," she ordered firmly.

Amanda sat. "Fern, if this is about my Britney piece, we can totally redo it, I mean –

"What? No. We're running the piece. That's not what I called you in here for." Fern leaned forward, and smiled her devious little grin. "Amanda," she cooed. "Do you know what I want to ask you?"

"Um, no?"

"Well, as you and half of the teenage population should know about by now, Sonny Munroe – brunette star of that weird comedy show – and Chad Dylan Cooper – Mackenzie Falls brat – are starring in that new director's film, Somewhere Only We Know."

Amanda nodded. "Right. I heard. Supposedly they were supposed to film in Europe but little miss Munroe couldn't get her mommy to sign the release forms. They're filming in Hollywood instead." She smiled, proud of herself for knowing something. "Why?"

Fern glared. "Did I say you could ask questions? You're not in college anymore, Uh-man-duh. You listen. I talk."

"Right. Of course, Fern."

"As I was saying, Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are filming a movie together. I'm assigning you the job of getting the scoop on that little bit."

Amanda's eyes widened. "You're giving me this piece?"

"Is that not what I said?"

"Well…thank –

"You can leave now."

Amanda beamed and got up from her seat. When her hand was just about to turn the doorknob, Fern said, "Oh, and Amanda, if you fail to get me this information, you can kiss your position at Hollywood Weekly goodbye."

Amanda felt like she couldn't breathe. She merely nodded, without turning around, afraid Fern's eyes would hypnotize her into a fruitless stupor. "Got it," she muttered.

"My mission, should I choose to accept it: Bring down Munroe and Cooper." She bit her lip. "Or at least catch them in the middle of a scandal. Either one will do." She closed her eyes and leaned against Fern's door. "For the love of all that is my scarce little paycheck, please don't let me screw this up."

* * *

Sonny sighed. Working with Chad for the past week had been a whole new kind of Hell. On the one hand, she still had that giddy girl-with-a-crush feeling in the pit of her stomach, much like she did when she first met him. And on the other hand...he was kind of a jerk.

"Sonny, don't you think my hair is _fabulous_?" she mocked. She rolled her eyes as she parked in her driveway. When she locked her Camaro behind her, she turned to Will's house. "What could it really hurt?" she asked herself.

She shrugged her shoulders and ran across the street. Biting her lip nervously, she rang the doorbell before she could lose her nerve. _Okay. If he doesn't answer in the next ten seconds I run away. One. Two. _She continued to count in her head, shifting her eyes from the door to her feet. _Eight. Nine. _

The door opened and out stepped Amy, Will's younger sister. "Sonny? What are you doing here?"

Sonny fumbled for words and laughed to cover up her nerves. "Amy!" She glomped the tiny girl with a hug and then ruffled her hair. "How have you been? It's been a _really _long time." She continued to babble until Will walked up to the door. "Will!" she exclaimed, a very visible crimson blush rising to her cheeks. "Hey..."

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" he asked, mirroring Amy's confused expression.

"Um. You see, I was wondering if maybe you, um, wanted to, uh -

Amy, ever the devious young child, filled in the blanks for her. "She wants to know if you want to grab some coffee and see _Race To Witch Mountain_."

Sonny and Will glanced to the blonde girl, Sonny blushing, Will glaring. _Leave_, he mouthed to her. She rolled her eyes but complied anyway. "Bye lovebirds," she tossed over her shoulder, slamming the front door behind the two.

Sonny laughed. "Heh, you really don't have to, I mean -

"Do you want to?" he asked shyly.

She smiled, just as shy as he. "Um, sure."

Will and Sonny agreed to meet back at Will's in fifteen minutes - just enough time for Sonny to put on something girly. She waved as she ran across the street, a large smile spread across her face. _This is perfect, _she thought to herself. _Maybe this time around, Will and I can have our happy ending._

Oh, Sonny. Happy endings are over-rated, didn't you know?

* * *

**A/N: Hmm. I'm slightly curious to know whether Amanda is going to screw Sonny/Chad over. And I'm ALSO wondering how many of you really, really hate Will, haha. The next chapter, I hope, will be posted within the next few days, once I can finish it. And, in case you're wondering who this Amanda and Amy persons are...Amanda is a name I plucked out of thin air...sort of. The name came from a bestie on here, the creator of Elizabeth. I doubt I'll create a duplicate personality for this Amanda, however. Amy is a character I decided to use from a reviewer who actually wanted to be Chad's little sister (**_AshleyTisdale8_**I hope that wasn't a problem!)**

**Anyways. If you remotely enjoyed this chapter, I hope you review. **

**And to those of you who think this was a filler chapter...IT WAS NOT. IMPORTANT STUFF HAPPENED, I SWEAR! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Sonny With A Chance.

**A/N: Oh. Hai. Welcome to the seventh installment of SOWK. I sincerely hope you'll enjoy this installment! No rambling this time, so go ahead and read! ^_^**

**--**

**_pyrolyn-776_ Presents**

**The seventh installment of** _Somewhere Only We Know_

**A ChadSon fic **

--

"Well aren't you just lookin' perky today."

"Who? Me? _No..._" Sonny blushed and then toyed with some strands of her hair, twisting them around her finger and releasing them. She beamed at Chad and then shrugged girlishly. "Okay! I'll tell you! So, before I moved here, you know I used to live in Wisconsin and well, I had that boyfriend - I mentioned him to you, right?- and, well -

Chad himself perked up when he heard one key word in her little rant. "Boyfriend?"

"As you know," she continued on, ignoring him, "he moved here and he's my next door neighbor and all that. And he wants to get back together with me!" She clapped her hands together and leaned towards Chad. "Isn't that just the greatest thing you've heard all day?"

Chad inwardly rolled his eyes but smiled lightly towards her anyway. "Uh huh."

"Ugh, I don't know why I ever expected you to care," Sonny frowned to him, picking her script up from her side. "I mean, you _don't _really like me. We're probably not even friends." She sighed and looked down at her fingers, toying with the pages of the romantic tale. "It's just a bet. Right?" she mumbled quietly.

For once, Chad didn't reply with a lot of confidence, nor did he look sure of himself. He looked down and avoided eye contact with his female co-star. "Sonny...I _like _you. And I don't want to hear how excited some _guy _makes you feel. I want to make you feel that way."

He was wearing his heart on his sleeve, though Sonny couldn't believe he was able to. When she first met him she figured he was just another ditzy blond actor. In the business because he was cute, and knew how to operate. What he was doing made her nervous.

He opened up his script and turned to the first scene that they would have to film. He only scanned the first line before he nudged her gently and said, "To answer your question...we're not friends, Sonny. I don't think I can ever be just your friend."

"Chad..."

He cut her off with his opener line, and for just that moment she let him. Because as much as it surprised her, there was a lot more to Chad than what was on the surface.

_Oliver: "So? What do you think?"_

_Melanie: "I...I can't believe you would do this for me."_

_Oliver: "Melanie. Don't you know already?"_

_Melanie: "What?"_

_Oliver: "I'd do anything for you."_

_Melanie: "Why are you so perfect? You're, like, better than my dreams."_

_Oliver: (laughs) "Isn't that a good thing?"_

_Melanie: "I don't know. I usually wake up at the best part. I don't want that to happen with us."_

_Oliver: "It won't, Mel. I promise. I love you."_

Sonny paused on her last line and then looked deep into Chad's eyes, channeling her inner Melanie. "I love you."

The beautiful part of her portrayal of the character, was not how flawlessly she nailed the line, but at how easy it came. Was she supposed to be feeling butterflies? For Chad Dylan Cooper?

She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. But a part of her already knew that she wasn't exactly feeling indifferent.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Sonny!" Sonny held out her hand to Bailey Pierce, the actress who would be playing her best friend. They had only met a handful of times, once when they were auditioning, and again at various callbacks. She looked like a nice enough girl, and Sonny figured hanging out with her for the next few months would be great.

"And I'm Tawni." Tawni Hart didn't even look at the newbie actress, instead focusing on her ruby red nails. She squinted from behind her shades and frowned when she saw a chip. "Ugh," she sighed.

"Hi! It's a really great honor to meet the two of you!" Bailey smiled widely and raved, "I love the show. It's amazing!"

Sonny chuckled and shrugged. "I'm glad you like it, and I can tell we're going to be really great friends."

"Really?" Bailey squeaked.

Sonny had to laugh at the sight before her. It was like she was standing in a flashback of her meeting with Tawni. Bailey was acting exaclty like she had, excited and nervous, not sure if she was ready for the fame. Sonny decided that being friends with Bailey was going to be awesome, definitely awesome.

Tawni rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip impatiently. "Are we going to run through our lines or not? Filming starts tomorrow you know. And some of us," she threw a pointed look to Bailey, "need all the help they can get it."

"Tawni!" Sonny shouted.

"What?"

"You're being really mean," she insisted.

"Whatev. Now, can we _please _start?" Tawni pulled out her bedazzled script and waited for the other two girls to do the same.

Tawni's character was the complete and total opposite of Bailey's. Tawni was to be the ruthless, vicious diva. The popular girl. The cheerleader. The stereotypical bitchy mean girl. The one every teen drama insists upon. She was to be Regina Bates, Melanie's ex-best friend. Her main purpose in life? Tormentation. Her main focus? Oliver, Melanie's boyfriend.

_Regina: "Look what we've got here. Little Melanie Peace, girl wonder. How does it feel to be the most hated person in school?"_

_Bailey: "And what would that make you?"_

_Regina: "Was I talking to you?"_

_Bailey: "You were talking around me! Same thing!"_

_Regina: "Whatever. Melanie, you better watch your back, because someone might just step on it."_

_Melanie: "Someone like you, Reggie?"_

_Regina: "It's Regina. And yes, Mel. Someone exactly like me."_

_Bailey: "Why I ought to - _

_Melanie: "Are you threatening me?"_

_Regina: "Call it whatever you want hon, just know that by the end of the year that pretty little boy-toy of yours will be mine. And you'll return to the place you belong."_

_Melanie: "And where would that be, _Reggie_?"_

_Regina: "Underneath my one-of-a-kind boots of course. Take care, Mel." (Exits)_

_Bailey: "I don't understand why you won't let me take a bat to her head!"_

_Melanie: "As happy as that would make me, I don't think I'm ready for jail time."_

_Bailey: "Eh. So we'll hit her once. How much damage could a wooden bat do?"_

_Melanie: "If you're holding it?"_

_Bailey: "...yeah, you're right. Alright, miss goody-goody. We'll let the ice queen continue to attack your boyfriend."_

_Melanie: "And when you put it that way..."_

Sonny looked down at her watch and then set her script aside. "Hey, guys. Let's break for lunch, okay?"

Bailey shrugged and Tawni merely stood and walked away. "Did you want to go grab something or..." She let her sentence trail off, waiting for Sonny's response.

"Actually I have to meet someone, but if you want to come over later my roommate and I were planning on renting a movie and ordering in..."

Bailey beamed and quickly gathered her stuff. "Great! I'll see you after lunch, okay?"

Sonny smiled and nodded. "Great." She then turned to her phone, picking it up and dialing away. "Hey, it's me. We should talk."

* * *

**A/N: I think I am pretty evil. Jeezus. I always end up doing cliffhanger after cliffhanger, haha. Review if you like or are curious. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Sonny With A Chance.

**A/N: Well, well. You see, I've finally, _finally _gotten my story count (the 'to-be-updated' ones) from fourteen down to five. And that, kids, is pretty damn exciting. But then I came to the realization that I thrive best when I'm not focusing on just one story. I have to write for a few at the same time. I don't know why. But it keeps the writing juices circulating nicely. Anyhow, huge shout-out to the kiddies who reviewed this piece of fiction because it was incredibly flattering. Thank you all so much. And here it is!**

**--**

**_pyrolyn-776_ Presents**

**The eight installment of** _Somewhere Only We Know_

**A ChadSon fic **

--

The blond in front of her looked the way she was sure the rest of teenage America saw him: soft, beautifully cut blond hair. Eyes that captivated with just a quick glance. He was tall - not freakishly tall, like some guys she had known, but he stood at a comfortable height. She realized right then just how incredibly gorgeous Chad Dylan Cooper really was.

"So. Let's talk."

She blinked and his voice, soft, smooth like velvet, pulled her away from her thoughts. She nodded and folded her hands into her pockets, before walking into the high-class, A-list coffee shop with her leading male co-star.

It took a few moments for the pair to find a table secluded enough to have the talk they needed, but eventually they were pulling back chairs, taking seats, all the while an uncomfortable silence swept over them. It was almost too awkward to say anything at all.

"Chad..." she started, avoiding eye contact with him. "I think I owe you an apology."

"For what?" he immediately asked her, just barely stopping himself from reaching over and taking her hand in his. "I don't get it," he continued. "What do you need to be sorry for?"

"Will and I aren't getting back together," she said robotically, a matter-of-fact statement that slipped off her tongue without any emotion at all.

She thought back to the phone conversation she had had with Will not more that three hours ago, a phone conversation that she didn't realize she needed to make until her script recitation with Chad.

_"Hey, it's me. We should talk." The words came out slowly from Munroe, because a part of her didn't want to say them. But the larger part of her knew that she needed to. Will and her were long over. There was nothing left of them, nothing to do but go in circles._

_"Hey, Sonny!" came his enthusiastic response. "What's up?"_

_She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Look, Will, I know that we've been getting closer lately and y'know, if reality was a fairytale I probably wouldn't be having this conversation with you."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Will...I don't want to get back together."_

_There was an awkward pause at that point, and for a second Sonny had the chilling feeling that perhaps he had hung up on her. _

_"Oh." _

_All he said was 'Oh'. Nothing more, nothing less. It intensified the awkward-ness of the phone call exponentially and all Sonny could do was tell herself that in a few seconds it would all be over._

_"It's not you, it's - _

_"Don't, Sonny. I said that last time and...I guess I finally understand how much it sucks to hear those words." _

_"Will, I'm real sorry. I just...I didn't know what I wanted, even when I saw you. If anything you just kind of jumbled my emotions up more."_

_"So, what_ do _you want?"_

_She sighed and that eerie feeling in her stomach returned. "The thing is...I still don't know."_

_"Well, if you know that you don't want to get back together, then I think it's apparent that you do know, Sonny. The real question is, what are you going to do about it?"_

_She stopped breathing for a second before biting down on her lip hard. "I - bye Will."_

_It was another moment before, "Bye Sonny."_

"You're not," Chad deadpanned. He licked his lips, something that Sonny watched carefully, as he leaned his elbows down on the table. He whispered to her, "And what brought this on?"

"I - I just. I realized that I couldn't _be _with Will again. We're different people. And. After what you said," she looked away from his excruciating gaze, to make the confession easier. "I just realized that it was selfish of me to rub my...whatever in your face. I don't know why I did it. I just...I think a part of me got some kind of satisfaction in seeing you so disoriented. You've been kind of a jerk for as long as I've known you, Chad. It felt...good to have the upper hand."

Chad glanced past Sonny, squinting his eyes. For a moment Sonny thought he hadn't even paid attention to a word she'd said. "Chad," she started.

"Alright," he said, cutting her off directly. "I don't mean to freak you out, but there's some chick behind you paying real close attention to every word we've been saying."

* * *

Amanda, with dark shades covering her eyes, had intently watched as Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper walked into the coffee shop she frequently occupied. Her eyes had widened behind the frames, as she hadn't expected to run into her assignment without even trying. _Well, isn't this tricky, _she thought to herself.

Excited, she watched in what she hoped was discreet fashion as the pair took the table right next to her own. The woman very nearly peed herself in glee when she realized that only a foot away sat her story. _All I've got to do is listen_, she told herself.

And that's precisely what she did. She heard the words "not getting back together" and "I owe you an apology" thrown out. Instantly she knew there was a scandal just _waiting _to be exploited. She hastily wrote down every word spoken...maybe fabricating a few details along the way...and with her new camera phone (thrown carelessly at her courtesy of Fern) she was able to snap a couple of photos.

_Somewhere Only We Know's Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe...in Love? _She wrote the headline down carefully, knowing for certain (for once in her career) that Fern would be extremely happy with her.

She smiled, sipping her lukewarm coffee happily. _Nothing can go wrong now_, she told herself gleefully.

That is until she heard Chad Dylan Cooper's final statement.

Then there were only two words floating around her reporter-like brain: _Oh. Crap. _

* * *

**A/N: Soooo...you _might _call this a cliffhanger. But I prefer the term _loose _end. Heh. Review, please. I'll try to respond and jump on the next chapter. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Sonny With A Chance.

**A/N: Thanks to **Admiral Lily **I was able to get off my lazy ass and write this chapter. I was incredibly happy to get back into this, you guys. I know that you guys like it (and...to a certain degree...even _I _like it), so I'm hoping that this chapter brings another smile to your lovely faces. And...I've got something important to say to those of you who are favoriting, but not reviewing. I don't expect "alerters" to review, because they are simply seeing where the story is going. They don't necessarily have anything to say. But for those of you who favorite but don't tell me why...I'm not mad, per se. I'm just kind of...iffy. Let's be honest here. It does _not _feel good to open your email and find that someone took two seconds out of their lives to favorite, but couldn't spare another ten to write a single _line _as to why they did so. **

**I don't know if I'm a selfish bitch for saying that, and I'm sorry, truly, if you guys think of me differently for saying what I just did, but...I think it had to be said. Not just for me, but for other authors. If you favorite, you better review. Favoriting means you liked it. Can you spare ten seconds of your life to say _why_? **

**I think you can.**

**But for now...enjoy. ;)**

**--**

**_pyrolyn-776_ Presents**

**The ninth installment of** _Somewhere Only We Know_

**A ChadSon fic **

--

_"Alright. I don't mean to freak you out, but there's some chick behind you paying real close attention to every word we've been saying."_

"What! Where?" Sonny turned around immediately and scanned for this 'chick' that Chad had pointed out. She hated these types. These...Sherona types. They were always out for some scoop, some story, that simply didn't exist. They took their actual words and twisted them into Hollywood's next scandal. Sonny, for one, did _not _appreciate it.

"There." Chad pointed a dull hand towards Amanda, not caring that the reporter was still frantically writing. He was used to this kind of crap, dealing with it. He'd been exploited not for who he was, but for the types of characters he was casted as. Typically, most reporters weren't _too _far off on the truth when it came to Cooper, but he was like Shrek. He had layers.

"What are you doing?" Sonny questioned harshly. She got up out of her seat and stood angrily next to Amanda. She got a good, long glance at the writing and almost instantly her eyes were blazing with fury. "In love? _Love_? Who _are _you?"

Amanda froze. "Oh, crap," she mumbled to herself. She regained her composure quickly, because it was part of the job description. She wasn't allowed to screw up. _One _screw up and she'd be out. She'd be getting lattes for Fern for the rest of her sad, miserable life.

"Are you writing a story about us?" Sonny continued to question. "What, are we the next Zanessa or something?"

"Actually, you're the next Niley," Amanda cracked, her sparkly eyes twinkling with clever amusement.

Sonny's lips twitched in aggravation. "Funny."

Amanda went to get up, but was stopped when someone else appeared on her left side. She was blocked by Sonny and Chad. Both stars had their arms crossed and they were not happy.

Obviously.

"Alright, I can see why you're a little mad. I - "

"A _little_?" Sonny cried furiously. She would have continued had Chad not grabbed her wrist firmly to silence her. She sent a look towards him, a glare, and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let her write the damn lie. Like we could _ever _be in love. Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper? Pigs will fly before the day comes. Little green men will fly down and be all 'take us to your leader' before we fall in love. The _world _will spontaneously combust before - "

"We get it!" Chad was surprisingly loud. Violent. Angry. And was that a hint of hurt that Sonny had heard?

He growled in a such a way that Sonny's heartbeat actually sped up. She was actually _afraid _of this - this unfamiliar Chad. He was wild. His composure was thrown carelessly to the side. He was livid. But at her? At this reporter person? At the story?

"God damn it, Munroe." His voice was uncharacteristically low and it was frightening to see him like this. His fingers twitched by his thigh and she found herself only watching these fingers, watching as his fists clenched and unclenched, watching as he went through the motions of pissed and hurt and emotionally drained.

"Chad," she tried. "What. I. Are you okay?" Her voice was tenative, soft, calculating and cautious.

He threw his hands up and laughed mockingly. "Am I _okay_? You want to know if I'm _okay_? What do you _think_, Sonny? I've poored my _heart _out to you again and again! You know that I like you and you don't - you don't care." His voice had been rising, booming loudly, until he settled down on his last three words. "I like you," he said, looking at her with desperate eyes.

"I." She choked on words she couldn't speak. She couldn't return the feelings. Not for this Chad. Not here. Not for this reporter to simply...report.

"Right. I get it." His eyes glazed over and for a second she thought he might actually cry. "Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper?" His voice was monotone. "Pigs will fly. The world will spontaneously combust. Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are fucking impossible." He glanced miserably to Amanda. "How's that for a story?"

And then, with one last look to his leading lady, he left. The entire coffee shop was speechless. No one could make a move. No one could believe they'd just witnessed a Chad/Sonny showdown. And no one was quite sure what would happen within the next twenty-four hours. A story? Multiple stories? A public apology? A reconcilation? And what of that of their movie?

Sonny sat down, directly across from Amanda. She laid her head down gently on the glass table. And then she cried silently, letting the tears flow without so much as a whimper or a sob. She realized in that moment, to herself and with twenty-two strangers, what it really, truly felt like to be heartbroken.

As if someone had literally stuck a knife in her heart and twisted it around, all the while laughing in her face.

As if someone had tore into her skin and taken _everything _and left _nothing _but an empty shell.

As if someone had stripped her of her dignity, of everything that made her Sonny Munroe.

"Why couldn't I have just said something? Just three words," she mumbled to herself. "Just three little words."

Amanda sighed. She worked for a gossip magazine. It thrived off of girls like this. It ate girls like this for breakfast, and savored on every last emotional tear until there was nothing left to do but forget about the damage caused. But Amanda had never really given any of them a second thought. She'd never placed herself in their shoes or imagined what it felt like to be completely and totally lost. For these Hollywood kids, their heartbreak and misery was sold for two dollars and ninety-nine cents every three weeks, courtesy of reporters like Amanda.

"I'm sorry." The words didn't sound apologetic, but forced or awkward. Both. "I - I'm really sorry."

Sonny shifted slightly. Nodded. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything."

Amanda bit her top lip and put her pen into her pocket.

"I know."

* * *

"You look like hell."

Sonny laughed bitterly and threw herself onto the sofa. "Thanks, Liz."

"Have you been crying?" her room-mate asked gently, kneeling down beside her. "Did something...happen between you and Will?"

"No. We broke up."

Elizabeth blinked. "You did?"

"Yup. I broke up with him, because he's too perfect. I'm not with Chad, because he's too much of a disaster. But you know what, Liz? Too perfect. Too disastrous. Maybe the real root of the problem is me. Maybe I'm the one with the problem."

"No, Sonny. Don't do that to yourself."

"Why not?" she mumbled sadly. "I broke up with a great guy. Not that we were really together again. It was...weird and awkward and nothing was ever going to happen. God! Why didn't I say those three stupid, little words?"

"What words?"

Sonny sat up and brushed back her hair, sliding her converse off of her feet afterwards. "Nothing. I'm just...nothing."

Elizabeth looked to Sonny in worry, but wasn't sure that it was her place to say anything. "I made cookies. Want one?"

"Chocolate chip?"

"Always."

"Then, sure. My mom always said chocolate chip cookies were the solution to everything."

"Smart woman."

"I just hope they're enough for this."

Elizabeth and Sonny headed for the kitchen, and when they both had cookies in hand, Elizabeth looked into the shorter girl's eyes and said, "I'm going to tell you something my mother once told me when I was younger. She told me that in every girl's life there will always be one great love, and one unforgettable heartache. The trouble, Sonny, is that most of the time, they're one in the same."

"You think that Chad's my one great love and unforgettable heartache?"

"Oh, I don't know. But girls don't come home looking the way you did for no reason." Elizabeth handed her another cookie. "I mean, do you like him back?"

The girl nibbled on the cookie and said nothing.

But she didn't have to say a word.

Her silence said everything.

"Well. You've got to decide what you're going to do, Sonny. You leave him hanging for too long and his heart will heal."

She leaned forward.

"Will yours?"

* * *

**A/N: Kind of short, but I'm going to try to update again tomorrow. Hopefully. Oh, fine. Knowing Pyro it'll take more than a night to get another SOWK update up. I'm sorry guys! You just can't crack a habit like mine! Until then, though...how about some Melanie/Oliver lines to hold you over? ;)**

_Oliver: Don't forget me, Mel._

_Melanie: Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you don't know, Ollie. It's impossible. I _love _you._

_Oliver: Stop it. _

_Melanie: Ollie..._

_Oliver: Just stop it, Mel. I have to go, now. _

_Melanie: I just wish..._

_Oliver: If you love me you'll let me go._

_Melanie: If you love me you won't make me do that._

_Oliver: Melanie, I..._

_Melanie: Kiss me, Oliver. Kiss me now because this will be the last time I let you. If I have to say goodbye, if I have to cry a thousand tears before I can start seeing more than just the past, then I'm going to get over you. I'm going to get over you so that I never have to do this again. If this is going to be the hardest part, then kiss me now, Ollie. Kiss me..._

_Oliver: Okay, Mel. Because I love you._

_Melanie: Mmm. I wish you would hurt me. I wish you would break my jaw. Or my spine. Or my arm. Something...you can put a band-aid on your finger, Ollie, but you can't put one on your heart. _

_Oliver: I love you, Mel. I will _always _love you. But that's just not enough, is it? I guess you were right. It's never enough. _

_Melanie: Why is it that the person I love the most is hurting me more than I've ever hurt in my life?_

_Oliver: Because I love you, because I'm going to miss you little. A little too much, a little too often, a little more every single day. _

_Melanie: ...goodbye, Ollie._

_Oliver: Goodbye, Mel. I'll love you until I die. Until the world stop spinning. Until I can no longer love. Live your life, Mel. Live it with someone who will adore you, who will love and protect you in all the ways I would. You deserve that much. _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Sonny With A Chance.

**A/N: Thanks to every chick-a-dee who reviewed. I love you always for every word you leave me, every piece of encouragement. Everything. For this, I've decided that I need to jump on this story. Expect more frequent updates. I can handle it. :) **

**--**

**_pyrolyn-776_ Presents**

**The tenth installment of** _Somewhere Only We Know_

**A ChadSon fic **

--

_"Oliver."_

_He turns around to look at her, a solemn look on his face. There's blood on his brow and a crimson waterfall pooling out from his mouth. He looks like a furious disaster. His knuckles are swollen and red and they hurt to look at._

_She turns away and whimpers. "Oh, Ollie."_

_"I did it for you, Mel. I love you." _

_He chokes on his words and falls to his knees, the pavement beneath them marring his skin by the impact. He's so weak, she thinks. _

_"But _why _Oliver? Why?"_

_"Because you're beautiful," he gasps out. "And you make me happy."_

_Her lips tremble and tears fall. "I - I."_

_His eyes turn red and he glares at her. "You can't say it."_

_"Ollie, I - "_

_"Pigs will fly. The world will spontaneously combust. Olliver and Melanie are fucking impossible. How's that for a story?"_

"OLLIVER!"

Sonny Munroe sat up, and found that her heart was beating unusually fast. She rubbed the sweat off of her face and looked around. She was in her bedroom, and her clock read 4:32 a.m. She sighed and fell back against her mattress, placing a hand over her heart.

A single tear leaked out, and Munroe made no move to swipe it off. Instead she rolled over and stared at the pictures she'd decorated her wall with. There were three of her and Chad. The first was taken when she guest-starred on _Falls_. The second was taken when _he _had asked _her _to be her fake-date, a haphazard plan to ward off a stalker-ish B-list movie star. And the third...the third was taken when she had been so exhausted that she'd collapsed in his arms. She had been extremely dehydrated. But he looked so concerned, and she looked the part of damsel. Someone took a picture and left it in her dressing room.

For some odd reason, she'd chosen to keep it. And she never told Chad she had it.

"Chad," she mumbled to herself.

Her eyes started to close.

"I love you."

She fell back asleep, but her dreams were not a safe haven. She cried, and she continued to wake up sweating, but she promised herself, _promised _herself, that she was going to tell Chad Dylan Cooper know how she felt.

Even if it killed her.

* * *

Fern Michaels tapped her fingers against her desk, waiting for an explanation from Amanda. "Well?" she asked her in a low, warning tone.

Amanda stood up and looked Fern in the eye. She looked calm and collected, but on the inside she was reeling. She had everything Fern wanted sitting in her back pocket. Calling out to her. Just waiting for her to hand over. But she wasn't quite sure if she could do it. Not after what she'd seen.

"I..." she paused and looked down.

"I'm not playing games with you, Amanda. What's the story?"

She said nothing.

"Amanda," she growled, her black, stylish, glasses falling down her face. "_What _is the story?"

"Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper," she started. She bit her lip. "They're..."

"They're _what_?"

She took out her notepad and handed it over. "Chad Dylan Cooper is in love with the Munroe girl, but she's not sure about her feelings for him. I was...there, Fern. And she's in love with him, but he doesn't know it and they've really got a good chance of being happy together." She spoke quickly as Fern began to smile. "Please don't run this story."

Knowing Fern, the 'story' was going to explode with more vibrant colors than Amanda had supplied.

"They're young. They don't know what love is. They'll break up with or without our help, Amanda. Now. Go away."

"Fern..."

"Go _away_. You've done your job. Now get back to work. I'm going to write this piece."

"But you said that _I_..."

Fern's smile twisted into a frown. "You've become attached. You've compromised your position. And you're not writing the piece. Just leave."

Amanda sighed and nodded.

Her job was to screw over little tweens like Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe.

But as she closed Fern's door, she couldn't remember why she'd taken this job in the first place.

* * *

Sonny Munroe swallowed uneasily as she took the elevator that would lead to Chad's apartment. They'd already made this arrangement. To rehearse their lines at his apartment. But she can't help but be afraid that he's going to back out of the movie now. Because she was stupid. Because she couldn't tell him what she felt.

She knocked softly, three times.

There's movement, and then the door opened. And Sonny found herself face to face not with Chad Dylan Cooper, but with Bailey Pierce, her supposed-to-be on-screen best friend. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she took a step back.

"Bailey."

Bailey's eyes cheered up when she saw Munroe, and she said, "Hi, Sonny! Wow, are you here for Chad? Are you guys supposed to run lines?"

Sonny opened her mouth to say yes, but when she took another look at this girl, this girl who was sweet and nice and completely what Chad deserved, she shook her head no instead. "Um, no. I - I just stopped by to, um, tell Chad that I can't make it."

"You couldn't make it so you came over?" Bailey threw her a confused glance.

"Um, I - I've got a lunch date with a friend...nearby. I just thought I'd stop by to tell him in person. But you're here!" The fake enthusiasm nearly killed her. "So, you can just tell him for me."

Bailey frowned. "Sonny, are you and Chad - "

"No," Sonny returned, almost angrily. "No."

"Sonny, Chad and I were just - "

"You don't owe me an explanation, Bailey. Chad is welcome to date anyone he wants. Listen, I've got to go. Tell Chad I said I'm sorry, and that we can work something out...soon. Or eventually. Whenever."

Without waiting to hear what her female co-star had to say, Sonny fled, speed-walking for the stairs. She didn't have time to wait for the elevator. She only had enough time to run down a flight of stairs, crying as she did.

Her Mr. White Horse had come a-knocking on the door, and she refused to answer.

She was too late.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Expect a long-ish Chad/Son scene next time. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Sonny With A Chance.

**Ye-ah. So, apparently I suck at keeping promises over the web. I'm really sorry. I'm also sorry that I have not responded to every person who reviewed the last chapter. I am putting my foot down on myself, and I will reply to everyone who reviews this one. That is a promise I will not break, I can assure you. On another note, this story is now my primary focus on this account. If you enjoy my work and really want this story to be updated quicker and with more excitement, please don't be afraid to tell me. I'm hoping that some of you may even have suggestions to toss in my direction, because I love to hear about them. For now, I hope that this piece is enough to satisfy. If not, I highly recommend faerietaleredux, pwnguin, Loved-Invention, sonnycentral, Dancing on Rainbows, and many other girls who write with absolute brilliance. Thank you so much!**

**--**

**_pyrolyn-776_ Presents**

**The eleventh installment of** _Somewhere Only We Know_

**A ChadSon fic **

--

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down the speedy train, Sonny. Now, explain that last part again because if my ears aren't broken, and trust me, Son, they're not, then you just said that you're in love with Chad Dylan Cooper."

The comedian girl sighed into her cell and said, "Yup. Pretty much, Ronnie."

Veronica Munroe, Sonny's younger sister, paused on the other end of the line, finding what Sonny had just said almost unbelievable. For as long as Sonny had been working for _So Random!_ she'd nearly hated that blonde douche nozzle. So much so that she had, at one point in time, nearly left the show. It had taken a few hours of coaxing and a lot of Chad bashing, but she had finally convinced her not to be so drastic. And now she was in love with him? Was she crazy!?

"And why is this? Don't tell me you finally bought into his 'wounded, sexy, broken' image now. Sonny, that's not love. That's lust."

"Veronica! I'm not in 'lust' with him. God, no. I mean, he is pretty...yeah...but no! I just - I just can't help it. He told me, plain and simple, that he had feelings for me, Ronnie. He told me that he wanted to do something about it, he wanted to be with me and I just...I couldn't even say anything. I was scared, because he pulls this on every girl with two legs and a heartbeat." She fell back against her memory foam mattress and closed her eyelids. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"You're in love with him."

"Yes. And?"

"And you found another girl in his apartment today."

"Bailey...but she's such a sweet girl, I can totally see them together. He would deserve someone like her."

Veronica nearly gagged from her side of things. She was glad her poor, heartbroken sister wasn't able to see her at the moment. She was eye-rolling and muttering under her breath. She honestly could see no reason for this random breakdown of hers. "He doesn't deserve anything but the truth. If you love him, you owe him the simple task of telling him."

"But - "

"Sonny," Veronica said firmly. "You did not call me to tell you to run away from Mr. I Fluff My Hair Too Much. You wanted me to tell you to fight for him. Tell him how you feel, because it sounds as if you've been screwing with his head, Sonny. I may not be his biggest fan, but you're going to end up breaking two hearts if you don't just tell him already."

Sonny thought back to what her roommate had said earlier and sighed. "I guess you're right."

"You guess?" the younger girl joked back. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Gee, I don't know. How about the time - "

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Veronica's going to be here soon, so I've got to go. We've got some cracking down to do."

Sonny frowned, knowing exactly what her sister was talking about. "You know, I really don't think your blog is all that nice."

"We're not _trying_ to be nice."

"Okay, but...if you're going to go on about Chad being a douche nozzle, at least throw in some attacks at me or something. You can't keep focusing on just The Falls' kids."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too. Now, really. Solve your Chad problem, Sonny. Seriously. Before you bring me down to your level of insanity."

"_My_ level of insanity? Veronica, you - "

Click.

"You hung up on me. I can't believe you actually...why am I still talking?"

Sigh.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Sonny Munroe had thought that Chinese was at her door, but instead Amanda (yes, evil reporter Amanda) stood in front of her, dripping wet. Sonny wasn't sure what kind of game she was trying to play, but she wasn't in the mood to be evil and leave her soaking. Sighing, she continued, "Come in."

"Thank you," Amanda returned slowly. "Look, I...don't make it a habit to chase after starlets like you. I just - "

" - felt absolutely terrible for spying on Sonny and now you've come to redeem your soul?" Elizabeth, sarcasm simply bubbling up from her mind to her mouth glared at the magazine employee and crossed her arms.

"Yes, actually."

Sonny turned to look at her and, sitting down at her kitchen counter, asked, "What do you want from me?"

"I came to say I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but that doesn't change the fact that you're going to run some story that's not true, just like everyone else. I'm a real person, you know. I'm not just some Hollywood factory toy you can play with and then discard. Contrary to what you may think, I do have feelings."

"I know. Which is why...we're not running the story."

Her bitter demeanor crumbled under her confusion. "Why?"

"Because you don't deserve that."

"Your boss isn't mad?"

"Oh, she's plenty pissed, but I convinced her that running a happy story will gain just as much, if not more, attention from our readers than a breakup would."

Sonny flinched. "Wait, what?"

"Well. You and Chad...aren't you dating?"

"_No."_

"Oh. Ms. Munroe, I'm really sorry, but I thought maybe you had made up already. I didn't - "

Sonny put a hand up to stop her. "No, it's fine. Run the story. I can survive a happy rumor. It's fine."

Amanda frowned. "You're in love with him."

"What? No. I."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes from her position on the couch and coughed out, "Liar."

"You are," Amanda continued. "It's in your eyes."

"Great, so I'm an open book to everyone but Chad. That's just great."

"Why don't you tell him?" Amanda prodded, trying not to overstep her bounds.

"Because she doesn't want to be rejected," Elizabeth said. "Which is absolutely not going to happen, because the boy is pretty much head over heels for her."

"I...I've got to talk to Chad."

Sonny got up, grabbed her keys and her coat and opened the door. "Amanda...thanks."

"There's really nothing to thank me for. I'm sorry, though. For...being the cause of the drift between you two."

Sonny didn't turn around to say anything else. She simply nodded her head and disappeared, prepared to tell Chad what she'd been feeling all along.

* * *

"Sonny?"

Chad was just as surprised to see her as Sonny was to see Amanda less than an hour ago. Her hair was wet, her clothes were soaked. In her haste to get over to Chad's, she'd forgotten to bring an umbrella with her. She shrugged off her coat, where a blouse underneath was pretty dry and she wrung out most of the rain in her hair in the hallway.

"Chad, I really need to be honest with you." He opened the door wider and let her in, while she wrapped her arms around herself. "I - "

"Let me stop you right there. Bailey and I, we're not - we're not together. It was just a coincidence that she came over when you were going to. Really. I just...I just wanted to let you know that."

She nodded, staring at her feet. "Chad, you've been nothing but honest with me, and all I've done is push you away."

He said nothing. There wasn't anything he could say to make her feel better.

"And I've finally realized that all this time I've been claiming you as the bad guy, but really, I've been the biggest fool of all." She choked up, and Chad instinctively wanted to reach out and hold her. "I want everything that you want. I want to be with you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

If he felt anything close to surprised or happy, his face didn't show it. Instead, he merely looked conflicted.

"Please tell me that I'm not too late," she continued, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

He paused. "Sonny, I...don't want to play games with you. I've loved everything about you for the longest time. I just felt as if I never really had a shot with you."

She nearly laughed right there. "Me? _You _felt as if you didn't have a shot with _me_?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's true. You're amazing, Sonny. I can't believe you don't know that."

Sonny took a step closer to him and lowered her voice. She looked up into his eyes and finally said, "Chad, I want to be with you. I don't want to be the girl who feels these kinds of things, but is too scared to admit them. I like you, and I hope that you still like me. Will you please, please be my Olliver?"

A genuine smile finally made its way up to Chad's expression, both on his lips and in his eyes. "Sonny, you never had to ask."

* * *

**I kinda wish I could just pretend as if this wasn't bad and all...but it was kinda really suckish. Heh. I tried to write this Sonny/Chad scene over and over and over and over. But I just couldn't figure out a way to do it. And, y'know. Guys. I kinda just resolved everything. So. Uh. Next chapter (I think) will be the end of this little fic. (Cue the 'aww' and we can all group hug! ^_^)**

**If you're really disappointed in the way this chapter turned out, I'm sorry. :( But I've got to finish **_Douche Nozzle _**and **_Voice Inside My Head _**soon. I've got a lot of crap to do, actually. Sigh. **

**Wish me luck! **

**-Pyro**


End file.
